Birthday Destruction
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday! But wait! She gets kidnapped? Will she stay with them or decide to escape and go back to her village? DeiSaku and some NaruHina......It's not to what you expect it to be! XD
1. Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did this show would probably be PG-13! .**

**Chapter 1**

**Birthday Party**

"Stupid friends! Stupid Konoha!" Sakura shouted to herself as she walked up to Tsunade's office. Her friends had stood her up on _her_ birthday. She was supposed to meet her friends over at Ichiraku. After waiting 20 minutes, she got pissed and decided to leave only to run into Konohamaru who told her that Tsunade needed to see her in her office.

She stomped into Tsunade's office only to be surprised by her friends who were jumping out of nowhere shouting 'SURPRISE'! Sakura was astonished but she quickly snapped out of it and began hugging her friends.

"We feel really bad about leaving you at Ichiraku. We just needed you to stay there awhile and think that we forgot about you so that you'd get mad and eventually leave and that's when we sent Konohamaru to go get you." Tenten explained breathlessly.

"Wow. Good plan, but never do that again." Sakura smiled.

"No promises." Ino grinned.

"Let's eat cake!" Naruto shouted, punching a fist into the air.

"I get first dibs after Sakura!" Kiba called out.

"No fair! I was gonna call first dibs." Naruto said pouting.

"I'm getting cake first!!!" Everyone stares at Shikamaru. "What I can't have a hyper moment?....Gay."

After eating cake it was time for Sakura to open her presents. She couldn't wait to see what her friends had gotten her.

"Ok, who's first to give me my present?" Sakura asked gleefully.

"Selfish." A young Sasuke yelled from the back corner

"Not caring." Sakura said keeping her smile wide and bright.

"Oo oo! I'll go!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. He walked up to her and gave her a sort of flat rectangular box. She opened it not even hesitating to let the suspense sink in.

"Oh...my...god! Naruto I absolutely positively love it!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Naruto who was now losing oxygen. He had given her a laptop which was something she always wanted.

"Sa-Sakura...can't...breathe...need air..." Naruto managed to say struggling from her tight, and I mean tight, grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just really happy!" Sakura said with a wide smile plastered on her face.

Next up was Hinata. She slowly made her way through the crowd and shyly walked up to Sakura handing her a small purple bag. Sakura quickly took it and pulled out a long red strapped dress that sparkled.

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura tried to jump on to Hinata to give her a hug but the shy girl stepped out of the way and Sakura fell to the floor face first.

"Nrgh, that could've gone better." Sakura growled out. Hinata just blushed and slowly...VERY SLOWLY backed away.

"Y-your w-welcome." Hinata said with her head down. She walked over by Naruto.

Shikamaru was next to give her his present. He threw a pink bag at her from where she was sitting. Sakura instantly took it and pulled out an ipod. Sakura slowly put it back in the bag and set it down carefully by her other gifts.

"Psycho! It could have broke!" Sakura yelled.

"Meh." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Shikamaru," she said sounding rather serious.

"You don't like it, do you?" Shikamaru asked looking rather disappointed.

"Like it? Like it? I LOVE IT! Still...YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Sakura said giving Shikamaru a bear hug. Shikamaru couldn't breathe.

"Ok, you can let go now." Shikamaru said trying to push her away.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura laughed then pushed him away making room for the Tenten.

---------------

"Cool party, huh Hinata?" Naruto asked smiling broadly.

"Uh...um...y-yea." Hinata responded twiddling her two index fingers and trying very hard to hold back a blush.

Naruto was watching Sakura as she was opening her gifts. So far Tenten gave her a purple-diamond watch, Choji gave her pudding cups, Lee gave her a picture of him (predictable), Neji gave her a $1000 dollar gift certificate for any store at the mall, Kiba gave her a stuffed puppy that sort of resembled Akamaru, Shino gave her the new Fall Out Boy CD. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had come to her party as well and they gave her a pair of pure gold earrings that were shaped like hearts. Then Ino came up and gave her a collection of different types of pink nail polish. Now all that was left was Sasuke.

---------------

Sasuke walked up to her hesitantly, not making eye contact.

"Uh, Sasuke? Well? You got anything?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Um...here..." he pulled out a small black leather box and opened it up. It revealed a small pink-diamond bracelet. "Happy Birthday, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the beautiful gift in front of her.

"Sasuke," she took the bracelet out gently and put it on her wrist. She looked at it for a few seconds before looking up at Sasuke and giving him a soft smile. She hugged him lightly and then pulled away.

Just then a big clay bird flew in and landed in the middle of the floor. A blonde haired guy jumped off the clay bird.

"A party and I wasn't invited, un?" the blonde asked pulling off his hat. His long blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and he wore a long black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Who are you?!" Naruto demanded, Kiba and Neji took a kunai and postioned themselves into a fight stance.

"Aww, I'm sad to see that you don't know me, Kyuubi, un." the blonde said walking towards him. "The name's Deidara."

"You're Sasori's partner!" Sakura shouted from behind.

Deidara turned around with a glare but then quickly changed it to a smile. He walked up to her with a grin.

"You must be Sakura Haruno. Tsunade's student. Well, I've got one thing to say to you. Nighty-night." he said and with that Sakura blacked out.

---------------

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally wrote a story! It would make me happy if you R&R!**

**Deidara: Trust me...if you don't R&R she could do torturous things!...-has a mental flashback- THE HORROR! -runs away screaming-**


	2. Introduce

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did the show would probably be PG-13!**

**Chapter 2**

**Introduce**

"Where, where am I?" Sakura asked, her eyes half opened. Once she realized she wasn't in Tsunade's office or even in Konoha, her eyes shot open.

"So you're awake?" said a cold voice and a blue skinned guy came walking out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, fists clenched.

"Don't you remember me?" the blue guy asked smirking.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." she said realizing who he was because of the sword on his back.

"So you do remember me." Kisame said with a wide grin that showed his white pointed shark-like teeth.

At that moment, Deidara walked in. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

"And why are you so pleased?" Kisame asked looking over at the blonde.

"I just beat up Tobi. He should be out for a moments. Maybe even hours if we're lucky." Deidara said walking over to Sakura and sitting on the bed beside her. "Well, you seem awfully quiet, un."

"Would you like me to scream and throw a tantrum?" Sakura asked obviously annoyed.

"Uh, no, un. I just figured you'd be struggling to get free." Deidara said laughing lightly.

"Well, maybe I don't want to go back. Although, I do miss my friends. Especially Sasuke. Now all I have left to remember him by is this. Sakura said sadly showing him the bracelet Sasuke had given her.

"Forget about him and your village, un. You're part of the Akatsuki now." Deidara said pushing her wrist aside.

The door slammed open and a guy with an orange mask came running in and started running around the room like a mad man.

"Tobi! Stop running, un!" Deidara shouted, but the boy called Tobi wouldn't listen. Deidara sighed and stuck out his foot and Tobi tripped over it.

"Ouch, Deidara-senpai, why'd you make Tobi fall?" Tobi asked rubbing his head. He quickly noticed Sakura on the bed sitting and walked over to her. He bent down and tilted his head staring at her. Then he poked her arm. "You must be Petunia."

"It's Sakura." she said frowning.

"Oh, Tobi like Sakura!" Tobi exclaimed hugging her.

"Tobi! Get off of her!" Deidara shouted as he pulled Tobi off of Sakura who was now gasping for air.

"Aw, Tobi sorry." Tobi said looking down at his feet.

"Tobi gets over-excited when meeting new people that we don't fight." Kisame explained. Sakura nodded. "I'm going to escort Tobi downstairs so he doesn't bother you anymore. So you can stay here with Deidara for awhile."

"Kisame left with Tobi leaving Deidara and Sakura alone for the count. They stayed silent for awhile until Sakura spoke up. "Why do you have mouths on your hands?"

Deidara looked at his hands hesitantly. "It's my bloodline-limit, un. No one can bare to be around me because of them. they all think it's disgusting."

"I don't think it's disgusting. Actually I think it's pretty cool." Sakura said smiling lightly.

Deidara blushed slightly, "Uh, thanks, un."

'He's not so bad when you get past the whole him kidnapping me part.' Sakura thought smiling.

"So, um, do you really want to go back to Konoha, un?" Deidara asked not making eye contact.

"I don't know. It's not that bad here." Sakura said looking around at the room she was in.

"What about...Sasuke?" Deidara asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I miss him but it'd probably just be a waste to go back and just get my heart broken again." Sakura replied sadly.

"Oh." Deidara said trying to sound sad and understanding, but inside he was actually relived and he couldn't understand why.

---------------

**Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you liked Chapter 2! Plz R&R! Or else...-looks at Deidara-**

**Deidara: -gulps-**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M PUTTING UP THE DISCLAIMER! YOU SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO! thank you! .**

**Chapter 3**

**The Plan**

"We have to go after him!" Sasuke shouted pounding a fist on Tsunade's desk.

"Sasuke, I understand that you want her back, but we have to think this through. We are dealing with the Akatsuki not a bunch of average criminals." Tsunade tried to reason.

"Tsunade has a point Sasuke." Kakashi said. "We can't just barge in and try to wing it. We need a plan."

Sasuke just stood there angrily. He knew they needed a plan but what he didn't know was why he wanted her back so badly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. We'll get her back. Believe it!" Naruto reassured him.

---------------

'Why is he staring at me? Was it something I said?' Sakura thought confused.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked finally.

"Uh, no reason, un." Deidara said quickly, turning his head away. He was trying to disguise the fact that he was blushing like mad.

Sakura giggled before asking "When's dinner...er...do you even eat dinner?"

"Yes, we eat dinner and it should be ready now, just pray that Itachi isn't the one that's cooking dinner tonight." Deidara said laughing. "Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen."

They walked down the long hallway and into the kitchen to see a plant cooking.

"Thank god Itachi's not cooking." Deidara said sitting down at the table. Sakura sat beside him.

"And what's wrong with my cooking?" Itachi asked glaring at Deidara.

"Well for 1. you burn our food to a crisp and 2. you talk to it." Deidara laughed.

Itachi took out a kunai but before he could throw it, Kisame grabbed his wrist.

"No fighting at the table! Leader's orders!" Kisame said taking the kunai out of his hand.

"Your lucky, Deidara." Itachi said coolly.

"Whatever, un." Deidara replied snickering.

"Um...Deidara?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Un?"

"Uh...why is there a plant cooking breakfast?" she asked looking over at the plant that was now making bacon.

"Oh, that's just Zetsu. He makes the best bacon and eggs in all of Japan, un." Deidara said smiling.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said relaxing a bit.

"Your breakfast is served." the plant named Zetsu said placing bacon and eggs in front of Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame.

"Where's Tobi, un?" Deidara asked looking around looking around for the orange masked boy.

"Leader sent him on a fake mission so it'd be peaceful around here. I wonder how long before he figures out he's been set up?" Kisame said eating his entire plate, literally!

"Kisame, what have I told you about eating the dishes?" Zetsu said sighing.

"Uh, don't hesitate to eat it?" Kisame said with a shrug.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed jumping on the chair she was sitting on.

"God, woman! What's wrong, un!" Deidara shouted covering his ears.

"THERE'S A SNAKE UNER THE TABLE!" Sakura shrieked pointing at the small purple snake that was hissing.

"Oh, that's Tobi's pet snake Chibi, un. (**A/N**: and I bet you all thought it was Orochimaru's)" Deidara said picking up the snake.

"Pet...snake?" Sakura questioned, looking at him with fear in his eyes.

Deidara shook his head laughing. He got up and walked to a small aquarium type thing in the back of the room and put the snake in and closed the lid. Deidara walked back to the table and sat down. He was still laughing.

"I gotta give Tobi props for that one. un." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Evil!"Sakura spat, glaring at him.

"Thank you, un." Deidara said grinning.

"Stop grinning!" Sakura fumed.

"And if I don't, un?" Deidara knew he was making her extremely angry and he couldn't but grin.

"Arg! You! Gahhhhh!" Sakura screamed stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. (**A/N**: for all you numb-skulls out there, no offence, the room Sakura woke up in is hers.)

"Nicely done." Kisame said putting his hand up for Deidara to high-five.

"Uh, yea. I'm not high-fiving you, un." Deidara said getting up and walking out of the kitchen, leaving Kisame confused.

---------------

"Ok, that's the plan." Naruto nodded. He looked at Sasuke who was pierced with worry and anger. "Sasuke, don't worry. We'll get her back."

Sasuke nodded. Kiba and Neji walked into the room looking scared, worried, and mad.

"We have a problem." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Hinata disappeared." Neji said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. He looked like he was about to faint.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked sighing.

"We think she was taken by the Akatsuki." Kiba responded.

"Now it's personal." Naruto said, his fists clenched.

"Did you inform Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, she sent us to go with you. She also sent Kakashi and Shikamaru to go with us too." Neji said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. "They sould be here soon."

---------------

**Author's Note: Good day! I hope you all enjoyed! And don't forget to R&R..or else bad things will happen! .**

**Deidara: ...-backs away slowly-**

**Sakura: Yea, totally creeped out...**


	4. Teased

**Chapter 4**

**Teased**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" Sakura asked from inside her room. She was lying on her bed gazing up at the ceiling.

"It's Deidara."

"Come in."

"Hey. Why are you just laying there, un?" Deidara asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm just thinking." Sakura said, turning her head to face him.

"You were thinking about me and my hotness weren't you, un?" Deidara joked winking at her.

"You, hot? Yea, right. In what century?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

"Rude." Deidara said frowning.

"No one said I was nice." Sakura said with a smirk then shoved him off the bed.

"Ouch! What was that for, un?" Deidara asked now sitting on the floor.

"To get a head start!" Sakura said jumping over him and ran out the door.

"Did I just get punk'd, un?" Deidara asked himself questionably. It took him a few minutes before he realized he had to get her back (**A/N**: not the romantic way). He ran out the door and down the hall after her.

When he finally caught up to her, she was talking to Tobi and she looked like she was about to kill him. Deidara slowly walked up to them. Apparently they hadn't noticed him there. Just before he could interrupt them, Sakura burst into tears. She ran past him and into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Tobi! What did you say to her?!" Deidara shouted.

"I'm not Tobi. I'm Kisame." in a poof of smoke Kisame turned back to his regular form. "And all I said to her was that she was weird because of her pink hair and that she was the biggest freak in the world."

"WHAT?! Why would you say that?!" Deidara yelled becoming angry. (**A/N**: Sakura and Deidara are friends! Just friends! I'm writing it the way my friend and I treat each other. REMEMBER, FRIENDS! When they get together I'll let ya know!)

"Well I needed someone to make fun of." Kisame shrugged.

Itachi had been watching the whole scene and since Deidara and Kisame were arguing, he took this as an advantage to cheer-up Sakura. He silently walked into her room. Sakura was lying on her bed crying into her pillow. He slowly walked over to her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Itachi asked sympathetically (OMG! He showed an emotion! -faints-).

Sakura sat up and looked into his crimson red eyes. She shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"I hate that bastard Kisame." Sakura mumbled, fists clenched.

"Don't we all, but that wasn't Tobi. It was Kisame." Itachi said shaking his head.

"So it was the tuna bastard, huh?" Sakura asked stiffly.

"Yepp."

"Itachi?" Sakura asked easing up.

"Yes?"

"I know you dislike me, but am I really considered the biggest freak in the world?" she asked looking up at him with sad eyes.

"No. You are not a freak. If Kisame says anything rude to you again then just punch him in the face, or tell me or Deidara and we'll beat him up for you." Itachi said with a reassuring nod.

"Huh? Deidara? Why him" Sakura asked confused. "He wouldn't help me."

"Trust me; he would risk his life for you. One day it might just happen." Itachi said and with that he left leaving Sakura confused.

"He'd……risk his life for me? Nah, Itachi's just messin' with me." Sakura said to herself. She lay down falling asleep wondering.

---------------

**Author's Note: Great news! I updated! Plz R&R! Otherwise I'm going to make Kisame date Sakura! Bwhahahaha!**

**Sakura: NOOOOO! R&R! R&R! R&R!**

**Kisame: I'm not that bad...T.T**

**Sakura: -twitches-**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry but I can't update for a month because I'm going on vacation to the Philippines and won't be back until the last week of June. I'm sorry for any inconvience. Yea, I no that it's not long on the details but I gotta make it short………..plz continue reading my story when I get back!


	6. Kisame The Jerk

**Chapter 5**

**Kisame The Jerk**

_'Well I slept well. I wonder where every one's at?' _Sakura thought walking into the living room. She had just woken up from her 1 hour sleep. She scanned the room but no one was in site so she decided to go into the kitchen. As she walked in, she noticed a red-haired boy sitting at the table looking up at her with cold eyes. She walked over to the table cautiously and sat across from him. _'He looks familiar.'_

"Sasori?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

"You're that Sakura Haruno brat that _almost_ killed me." the red-head said coldly, glaring at her with those ice cold eyes.

"Yepp, you're Sasori." Sakura smirked." You got lucky. If Deidara wasn't there to save you, you would've been dead. Ha, kinda sad to get beaten by a girl."

Sasori winced at the last comment. He shifted his gaze to the window. " Whatever."

"Ugh, do you know where Deidara's at?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes.

"Outside blowing up trees." Sasori said and resumed to drinking his coffee. Actually Deidara was in his room but Sasori wanted to play a little trick on her. He hoped she'd run into Kisame and a fight would start.

"Ok?" Sakura said getting up and started out the door before she stopped. "Oh, and thanks, Mr. I-Play-With-Dolls."

"Why you little..." Sasori got up ready to start a fight but she was already out the door." Oh, well. Kisame will take care of her."

Sakura hurriedly raced out the door until she bumped into something hard causing her to lose her balance and fall.

"Deidara?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Wrongo." said a cold yet familiar voice.

Sakura looked up to see that it was Kisame grinning widely. She stood up and glared at him.

_'Great, I just had to bump into fish man. What's he up to?' _Sakura thought.

"Why are you happy?" Sakura asked suspiciously, raising a brow.

"You missin' something?" Kisame asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

Sakura looked at herself until her eyes came upon her wrist. Her face turned pale.

"My bracelet!" she shrieked. She looked up at Kisame who was dangling the bracelet in front of her. Her face became hot with anger. She tried to snatch it from him but he only held it up higher. After trying several times to jump for it she remembered what Itachi had told her. Instead of punching him in the face, she punched him in the gut. Kisame fell to his knees and, obviously, dropped the bracelet. Sakura picked it up and put it back on her wrist.

"Damn bitch!" Kisame sputtered.

"I take that as a compliment because a bitch is a dog and a dog barks and bark is in a tree and a tree is part of nature and nature is beautiful, therefore you called me beautiful." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him. She turned around and walked back inside leaving Kisame on the ground cursing and groaning in pain.

"Hey! That was some punch!" Deidara said amazed when she walked in.

"Well, that's what he gets for taking my bracelet." Sakura said sighing.

"What's wrong with you, un?" Deidara asked carefully.

"I wanna go home. I miss my friends. Plus today's my birthday and it sucks." Sakura said pouting. (A/N: oh, when she was in Konoha she had the party early in the morning and it's around noon now...just in case you didn't know)

"Your birthday?" Deidara questioned. Before he could say anything else, Itachi called him.

"Deidara, I need to see you for a second." Itachi said appearing in the doorway.

"I swear, whatever it is I didn't do it. It was all Tobi's idea, un." Deidara said walking into the living with Itachi.

"You didn't do anything. I overheard you and Sakura talking and thought we should throw her a birthday party." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Uh, sure?" Deidara said slowly. His face changed from clueless to excited. "I've got it! You be the distraction and I'll set up the party."

"No. You'll end up messing it up and cause some sort of explosion." Itachi said making Deidara frown.

"You mean I have to distract the midget, un?" Deidara asked annoyed.

"Yes." Itachi said trying to hold back a smirk.

"Fine, but the next party we throw, you're the distraction, un." Deidara said crossing his arms. Itachi nodded then went upstairs to get the others (Zetsu and Sasori).

_'Great, where the hell am I supposed to take her?'_ Deidara asked himself.

_**'Take her to **_**The Place. **Deidara's inner self said.

_'Who the hell are you?'_ Deidara asked.

**_'I'm you, stupid. I'm your inner self. Geez for someone as smart as you, you can be pretty dumb.' _**his inner said.

_'Hey! I know! I'll take Sakura to _The Place Deidara thought happily.

**_'Oh, geez. You really are stupid.'_ **his inner sighed.

_'Oh, shut up!'_ Deidara said pushing his inner self aside.

_---------------_

**Author's Note: Ok like this chapter was extremely bad...**

**This is for everyone who doesn't get this:**

**DEIDARA DOES NOT LIKE SAKURA YET! yea yea yea...sure it may seem like it but, he's never been complimented and he thinks of her as a friend. He won't realize he likes her until later later later later in the story. Got it? Good.**

**Deidara: yea! who would like that brat, un!**

**Sakura: EXCUSE ME?! -punches Deidara in the face-**

**Deidara: ouch...-passes out-**

**Sakura: hmph! Serves you right! oh and you people better R&R! or you'll end up like Deidara here!**

**geez Sakura, don't scare them.**

**Sakura: oh, sorry.**

**-sighs- until next time you guys! -drags Deidara off stage-**


	7. Hot Springs

**Chapter 7**

**Hot Springs**

"You can draw hearts later, un. Right now I've gotta show you something." Deidara said grabbing Sakura's wrist and dragged her outside.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Sakura asked shocked by all this.

"You'll see." Deidara smirked. They stopped to see Kisame still lying on the ground cursing.

"Oh, suck it up you baby! I didn't hit you that hard, you immature piece of tuna!" Sakura snapped. Kisame growled but didn't attempt to get up. Deidara snickered then continued to drag Sakura into the forest.

After walking for a few minutes into the forest, they finally stopped at a huge tree that stood in, what Sakura thought they were in, the middle of the forest. Sakura looked around then looked back at Deidara questionably.

"We're in the center of the Akatsuki Forest, un." Deidara said letting go of her wrist. He walked over to the large tree and sat down.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Sakura asked a little disappointed at the scenery.

"Look over there." Deidara pointed across from him.

"Huh?" Sakura looked over to where he was pointing. All she saw was a boulder, trees, and a passing squirrel. She turned back to Deidara, her expression confused. "I don't see anything."

Deidara just smiled. "Look again." With that said, Sakura turned her head once more to see a beautiful waterfall. "It's a hot spring, un. It's called The Place. I come here often to just relax or think sometimes to even train, un."

"Wow." was all Sakura could manage to say as she gazed at it amazed at it eternal beauty then she frowned. "You didn't take me here just to see me naked, did you?"

"What?! Hell no! Do you really think I'm that perverted, un?" Deidara said making a gagging sound. "If you wanna get in then you don't have to take your clothes off."

"I knew that." Sakura sad feeling a little dumb for having thought such a thing. But he was an S-rank criminal. So it was possible. She walked over to the spring, took off her boots and jumped in. "This feels good."

"CANNON BALL!" Deidara shouted running then jumping into the spring with one heck of a splash.

"Deidara!" Sakura shouted shaking her head.

"What, un?" Deidara asked floating on his back.

"You got me freakin' wet!" Sakura retorted pounding a fist into the water. She gave Deidara a death glare.

"You're already wet, un." Deidara pointed out chuckling.

"Well, now I'm even wetter!" Sakura frowned and crossed her arms.

Deidara sighed and went under water. Sakura, confused and dumbfounded as she was, just sat there staring at the water. Something grabbed hr by the ankle and pulled her down. Deidara popped out of the water laughing. A few seconds later Sakura came up coughing up water.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sakura shouted waving her hands in the air fiercely.

"I needed a good laugh, un." Deidara said grinning widely.

"You're mean." Sakura pouted.

"Well what did you expect from an Akatsuki?" Deidara asked changing his grin to a smirk.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him then swam to the edge and got out. She began taking off her shirt and shorts.

"Wh-what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing, meathead? I'm taking my shirt and shorts off, duh." Sakura said tossing her clothes off by the side.

"Why?" Deidara asked looking at the pile of clothes on he ground and not daring to shift his gaze to her.

"So I can swim better. My clothes soak up too much water, duh." Sakura said the stated sarcastically, "No, I'm strippin' so we can _do it_."

Deidara stared at her disgusted.

"Idiot, I was being sarcastic. God, you're a perv." Sakura rolled her eyes then jumped into the water.

"I'm not a perv!" Deidara exclaimed crossing his arms.

"Mm-hmm..whatever you say…..perv." Sakura swam past him smirking.

Deidara sighed then noticed a red-headed boy in a tree motioning him to come. Deidara looked over at Sakura who was wringing out her clothes.

"Sakura," Deidara said.

"What?" Sakura looked up from what she was doing.

"Uh, I'll be right back. I've got some business to take care of." Deidara said hoping that she'd get the message that it involved the Akatsuki.

"Sure. Take as long as you need." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Sure." Deidara said a little confused, but walked off to the red-haired boy anyway.

---------------

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy making vids and crap and-**

**Deidara: No one cares, un.**

**SHUT UP! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION ON WHAT PEOPLE THINK!**

**Sakura: Yea! You go girl!**

**Deidara:……o.O I'm outta here!**

**Okay people, R&R and I won't have to murder Deidara! .**


	8. Kisame Gone Wild

**Chapter 7**

**Kisame Gone Wild**

"What the hell is taking that bastard of a sensei so long?!" Sasuke shouted hurriedly pacing back and forth. Everyone was waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Shikamaru had arrived two hours ago. Sasuke couldn't take waiting anymore and went on a rampage. Naruto tried calming him down by offering him ramen, but instead received a punch in the face. Kiba tried telling him that Kakashi would be here soon, but received a death glare. Shikamaru just complained about how troublesome Sasuke was being which made him angrier. Neji didn't even attempt to help calm Sasuke. Instead, he watched in enjoyment at the others' failure.

"Hey everyone! I'm sorry I was late but-" Kakashi said walking in, but was cut off by a fuming Sasuke.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS?!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry. This time I really do have a reasonable excuse. I was actually formulating a legible back-up plan." Kakashi sighed. he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Sasuke, who gradually took it. He unrolled the piece of parchment and skimmed through. As he did so, he began to ease up.

"This really isn't that bad of a back-up plan. With a few modifications to it, I think we might be able to pull it off." Sasuke said rolling the scroll back up and handed it to Kakashi.

"Good. from what Pakkun has told me, it should take about a month to gt to the Akatsuki hideout." Kakashi said putting the scroll in his pocket.

---------------

"Looks like you're having fun spending quality time with the girl." Sasori smirked.

"Shut up, she's a pervert, un." Deidara snapped. Sasori raised a brow. "Not like that! I meant she thinks perverted!"

"Whatever. Good luck telling everyone you're no longer a virgin." Sasori, yet again, smirked.

"What the fuck?! I still am a virgin! God, what's up with everyone being perverted, un?!" Deidara yelled, waving his hands in the air. Sasori just shook his head.

"Before we get to far off topic, we need you to stall her for about 30 more minutes." Sasori sighed. He hated being the messenger, especially is if the person sending the message was Itachi. You all probably think that because Itachi and him are both quiet and emotionless they'd get along just fine, but you're wrong. They get into more fights than Tobi and Deidara in a week. "But, of course, that shouldn't be a problem since you two love _pervs_ are already having _fun_."

Deidara stared at him disgusted." God! I don't even like her, un! Why do you have to be such a perv?!"

"You really do have an anger problem." Sasori replied enjoying the show Deidara was giving him.

"You! Grr! Ah! Never mind that! Why do you need me to stall for so long, un?" Deidara asked through gritted teeth.

"Let's just say they're having some minor complications." Sasori hinted.

---------------

"KISAME!" Itachi yelled. Kisame has eaten the 11th cake and Itachi didn't think it was great to keep baking cakes only to have Kisame eat them again.

"I'm sorry, but they all look so good." Kisame whined.

"Kisame, you know what sugar does to you." Zetsu said warningly.

"Um...not reall- WHA HOO!" Kisame felt the world stop beneath him and for a second he was stiff with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, no. Eating 11 cakes should give him one hell of a sugar rush." Zetsu groaned.

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! MUAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kisame was screaming and laughing his heart out, running all over the place in hyper speed until- WHAM! He tripped over the couch, landed in a split on the floor, then rolled head first into the wall.

"Well, we all seen that coming." Itachi sighed.

"Ouch, my head hurts." Kisame said rubbing his head. Then he passed out.

"This could take awhile." Zetsu sighed. Itachi agreed and dragged Kisame large form to the couch.

"Does he even know that this party is for the girl?" Zetsu asked putting an apron on and preparing to bake another cake.

"No. If he did, he'd probably wouldn't try to help out. You know how much he hates Sakura." Itachi replied taking out eggs and milk from the fridge.

"Are you worried?" Zetsu asked out of the blue.

"About Kisame?" Itachi asked slowly.

"No, about the girl..."

"Indeed."

"Why is that?"

"I fear that my foolish little brother might come to take her back. That could ruin my plans for her and Deidara."

"Is that why you told Deidara to kidnap her...so she would be of some use to him...but you were really actually playing matchmaker?"

"Yes."

Zetsu nodded and left it at that. He understood that Deidara had always felt alone and needed someone to love and comfort him, even if he was an S-rank criminal.

---------------

**I'm sorry I haven't updating in such a long time...I've been really busy with school and such. Plz R&R! If you don't, I'll put Deidara in a torture chamber and make him listen to Paris Hilton music (sorry Paris Hilton fans).**

**Deidara: Do what she says! OO For the sake of my hearing!**

**Me & Sakura: MUAHAHAHA! X3**


	9. Friends

**Chapter 8**

**Friends**

"A MONTH?!" Sasuke thought his heart stopped. He slowly sat down on a nearby chair and placed his head in his hands. He sighed heavily.

"Sasuke," Naruto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want her to die. I can't bare to see another person I care about die at the hands of my brother. Please, there has to be a faster way." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi hopefully.

"We think there might be a path leading straight to their hideout, but it would take 2 weeks to get there." Kakashi said, but he didn't sound to thrilled.

"What's the catch?" Neji asked suspecting there was more to it than that.

"It passes through the Sound Village." Shikamaru sighed. He knew exactly what Kakashi was talking about, but had been trying to avoid it. "There's a good chance we might run into one of Orochimaru's minions, or worse, Orochimaru himself."

"But we have to get her back! Who knows what Itachi could do to her!" Sasuke shouted feeling frustrated.

"Or what he's already done." Kiba added.

"I'd rather not think about that." Sasuke retorted.

"We can take Orochimaru! Believe it! Besides, we have to save Hinata as well!" Naruto said nodding.

"Are you forgetting what he did to the 3rd Hokage?!" Ino asked sharply. Everyone turned their attention to the blonde girl standing in the door way.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked confused that his teammate showed up unexpectedly.

"Did Lady Tsunade send you?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked showing that he was also curious.

"No, Tsunade did not send me here. I was just passing by when I overheard you guys talking." Ino said then walked up to Naruto and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled rubbing his cheek.

"For being an idiot!" Ino snapped.

"What? Why?!" Naruto asked confused.

"You're an idiot for thinking you could take on Orochimaru and his goons! For God's sake, Naruto, he assassinated the 3rd!" Ino began to cry. "Sakura's been taken by the Akatsuki and Hinata disappeared. I'm losing my friends! I don't want to lose you guys too!"

Naruto just stared at her speechless. Shikamaru sighed and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, Ino. You won't lose any of us." Shikamaru replied softly, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest.

"Yea, Ino. We'll be fine." Naruto reassured her.

"Don't worry. We'll get Sakura and Hinata back." Kiba grinned. Neji and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to interrupt this very touching moment, but if we're going through the Sound Village, then we're going to need a second squad." Kakashi said.

"A second squad?" Naruto repeated. "Why?"

"It's like a back-up team to help us out if we have to have to fight any of the sound-nin which, not to mention, we have a good chance at doing." Sasuke explained working out the details in his head.

"Oh, then who's going to be on the reinforcements?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ino, Lee, Shino, and Kurenai." Kiba answered.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked turning to Kiba.

"It says in this letter from Tsunade that she assigned us a second squad." Kiba replied holding up the scroll.

---------------

"Hey, you're back." Sakura said waving at Deidara.

"Yea, so what've you been doing since I was gone?" Deidara asked, hoping to to start a conversation.

"Just relaxing." Sakura replied. Deidara nodded and laid down on the grass beside Sakura. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, un." Deidara said, turning his head to face her.

"I know this might sound weird, but you're nicer than I thought you'd be. You're an awesome friend." Sakura said smiling a little.

"We're friends?" Deidara asked making sure he had heard her right.

"Yea, we are." Sakura replied with a a giggle. For once, Deidara was speechless. This was the first time anyone accepted him as a friend, other than Tobi but he was a butt face. (**A/N:** Don't get me wrong people! I love Tobi! Just so ya don't think I'm working with the anti-Tobi force! lolz X3) He was an S-ranked criminal and yet this pink-haired girl sitting beside him had just told him they were friends. He was happy.

"Uh, Deidara? Are you ok?" Sakura asked, poking his shoulder. Apparently, Deidara had spaced out.

"Huh, yea, I'm fine, un." Deidara said quickly.

"Ok, whatever. Hey, I'm getting bored. Let's go back." Sakura said getting up. (**A/N: **Oh, did I mention during Deidara's absence, she got re-dressed? Of course I didn't. Back to the story.)

"NO!" Deidara shouted grabbing Sakura's arm.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, asked titling her head to the side.

"Uh, because when I was gone I ran into Sasori and...uh...he told me to...uh...keep you here for awhile because...uh...the house is flooded, un. Yea, that's it! The house is flooded, un!" Deidara lied. He mentally smacked himself in the head for telling such a _stupid_ lie. He surely could've come up with something better than 'the house is flooded'.

"Aww, that's sweet of Sasori not wanting me to get wet...but I still hate his guts." Sakura said crossing her arms and sitting back down.

_'Phew. She bought it, un.'_ Deidara thought mentally sighing in relief.

_**'Of course she bought it! She's an idiot!' **_Deidara's inner self laughed.

_'You again?! I thought I murdered you, un! And she's not an idoit!'_ Deidara fought back.

_**'You can never get rid of me! And I just tricked you into admitting you like her!'**_Deidara's inner self laughed maniacally.

_'No you didn't! All I said was she wasn't an idiot!' _Deidara exclaimed defending himself.

_**'And if you put that in simple terms, it means...YOU LIKE SAKURA!' **_Deidara's inner said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Deidara _actually_ yelled.

Sakura looked up at him confused and frightened by his sudden out burst. "But, I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry, un. I was just thinking." Deidara apologized, feeling stupid for having not controlled himself from the little out burst and mentally cursed his inner self for causing such a rucus.

"Oh, ok then." Sakura smiled then returned to looking at her reflection in the water.

_'I wonder what she's thinking, un.'_ Deidara thought looking at the pink-haired kunoichi.

_**'Wouldn't you like to know.' **_his inner smirked.

_'Shut up, un.' _Deidara said then shook his head making his inner go away.

---------------

"Hey! Guess what!" Kisame exclaimed grinning.

"Kisame, for the last time, I don't care." Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples. Kisame had been trying to tell Itachi that he had baked a cake without eating it, but Itachi didn't care because 1. he already saw the cake and 2. he already made another one and hid so Kisame couldn't find it.

"Please!?" Kisame begged, getting on his knees and grabbing onto Itachi's cloak.

"Shut up or else! And get off!" Itachi said giving him the Shut-Up-Or-I'll-Use-The-Mangekyou-Sharnigan glare. Kisame quickly stood up in an instant and shut his mouth. "Good."

"You know, I liked it better when he was unconscious." Zetsu said with a deep sigh.

"I agree." Sasori cut in walking into the room. He paused to look at the room. "Well, I can see you didn't get very far."

"We would've been almost done if _somebody_, not mentioning any names KISAME, hadn't wrecked everything." Zetsu said impaitently tapping his foot on the cold marble floor. Kisame pointed at himself confused. Zetsu narrowed his eyes, "Don't even go there."

"Me? But I didn't do anything." Kisame said trying to sound innocent. Itachi, Zetsu, and Sasori rolled their eyes and continued decorating the room.

"Hey, you guys?" Kisame asked putting streamers up. "Who's the party for?"

The three Akatsuki hesitated before Itachi spoke up. "It's for the Sakura."

"THE BRAT?!" Kisame shouted in shocked. "What the hell are we throwing a party for her for?!?!"

"It's her birthday." Zetsu answered calmly.

"WELL I'M NOT HELPING!" Kisame protested, stamping a his foot on the ground and crossing his arms.

"I bet he's gonna give in a 3 seconds." Sasori whispered to Itachi.

"Oh, yea." Itachi replied with a smirk.

_5 seconds later..._

"I wanna help!" Kisame whined grabbing the streamers and hanging them on the doorway.

"Told ya." Itachi said smirking.

"Hn." was Sasori and Zetsu's reply.

-------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ok people! I hope you enjoyed! AND R&R OR ELSE! If you don't I'll shove Deidara off a cliff, watch him get eaten by piranhas, rained on by acid, and covered up by cow manure! X3**

**Deidara: O.O**

**Sakura: holds up pitchfork and laugh evilly**

**Deidara: ...help**


	10. Long Time No See

_**Inner self**__, thoughts, _text

**Chapter 9**

**Long Time No See**

"You guys stay at least a quarter of mile behind us just in case we end up having to fight any of the sound-nin." Kakashi instructed Kurenai, Lee, Shino, and Ino, who all nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so it's settled. Let's go already!" Sasuke said irritably. Kakashi sighed at the impatient Sasuke before jumping up into the trees. Sasuke and the other joined along.

---------------

"I've never seen Sasuke act like this before." Ino whispered to Shino. "I'm worried about him."

"Don't be. He'll be fine once we retrieve Sakura." Shino responded.

"I guess he really does like Forehead." Ino sighed turning her head so she was no longer looking at Shino.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I mean, You've got people like Shikamaru with you." Shino tried encouraging her.

"Shikamaru?!" Ino snapped her head in Shino's direction. Shino smirked at her reaction.

"Kiba's right. You really are blind when something has been right in front of you the whole time." Shino stated and left it at that, for he jumped up further to catch up with Lee, who was telling Kurenai about how youth can affect the world. Kurenai tried to smile but inside she wanted to take a kunai and pin Lee to a tree then go about her mission like nothing had ever happened.

_'Shikamaru...likes me? No, that can't be it. Shino only mentioned his name; he never said anything about Shikamaru __**liking**__ me.' _Ino thought wondering if what Shino said had any meaning to it.

--------------

Sasuke was looking tense and was ahead of the group. All that was on his mind was _Sakura_. Naruto, who was staring at him confusedly, asked Kakashi, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, does Sasuke love Sakura?"

"It would appear that way." Kakashi responded with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing the sigh.

"I'm afraid that we might be too late." Kakashi answered, closing his eye.

"How can you say that?!" Naruto shouted getting angry.

"Naruto, you have to calm down. You should know how Sasuke is feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata is missing as well."

"I know, but how does that correlate with any of this, sensei?"

"It means you love her, stupid." Kiba cut in. He had been eavesdropping on Kakashi and Naruto's conversation. But you couldn't blame him for overhearing. I mean, Naruto was being loud after all.

"Me? Love Hinata?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"Geez, you really are slow. Sometimes I wonder if you have any brains in the head." Kiba laughed knocking on Naruto's head.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru complained from the back.

"Hey, at least we have the idiot over here to entertain us." Kiba said pointing to Naruto. Naruto hit on the head.

"Hey, no hitting." Kakashi said shaking his head at the others.

"Naruto started it!" Kiba said defensively.

"What?! You're the one that hit me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No I didn't! You did!" Kiba retorted.

"Oh, you wanna tussle?!" Naruto said putting up two fists.

"Tussle?" Kiba asked looking at him strangely.

"It means to fight." Neji explained knowledgeably.

"No, really?" Kiba said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Neji rolled his eyes as well, but stayed silent.

---------------

_'You know, when I think about it...Deidara's kinda cute. Wait, what?! No! I mean...I don't know what I mean.' _Sakura thought to herself confused.

_**'Of course you don't, that's why you have me!' **_Sakura's inner stated proudly.

_'Go away!'_

_**'Is this about Sasuke?'**_

_"..."_

_**'I'll take that as a yes.'**_

_'JUST GO AWAY ALREADY!' _Sakura shook her head to rid her of her thoughts. She looked over at Deidara. He was smiling. He looked to peaceful just sitting there. Sakura scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Deidara stiffened.

"W-what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked nervously.

"I'm just resting; you don't mind do you?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"Uh, no, un." Deidara replied easing up. He decided to rest his head on hers. _'She smells nice, un.'_

There was a moment's silence before Sakura spoke up, "Hey, Deidara?"

"Yea?" was his reply.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

Deidara hesitated before answering, "No."

"How come?" Sakura asked furrowing her brows.

"Because of the mouths on my hands." Deidara sounded a little sad but tried his best to sound normal.

"Well, that's not a very good reason!" Sakura said looking up at him. She didn't like it when people judged other people because of their appearance. Then it hit her. She had always thought that Deidara was a rampaging madman who would destroy anything crossing his path. But she was wrong. He wasn't a madman, just understood. She felt bad for him.

"I mean, what girl would want a boy with mouths on his hands?" Deidara asked raising a brow.

"I would." Sakura said bluntly.

"Say what?!" Deidara stared at her in disbelief. _'Did I hear her right, un?'_

"I mean.." Sakura started but was cut off by a random kunai being thrown and whizzing 3 centimeters passed her head. "What the hell?!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Deidara." said a man with long blonde hair put up in a style similar to Deidara's followed by two other men. Deidara and Sakura stood up instantly and each pulled out a kunai from their holsters.

"Daichi." Deidara growled, gripping his kunai tighter. Sakura, who had been watching Deidara, noticed this.

"It's been a long time, Deidara." the blonde man named, Daichi, smirked. Deidara glared at him.

"Do you know this guy?" Sakura whispered to Deidara.

"Yea, un. He's my brother." Deidara growled.

Sakura looked from Deidara to Daichi._ 'I can see the family resemblance.'_

---------------

"COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE BALLOONS!" Zetsu was chasing Kisame around the house with a chainsaw.

_(Flashback)_

_"Zestu, what are these rubbery things?" Kisame had asked inspecting the small colorful rubber in front of him._

_"They're called balloons, you idiot." Zetsu responded annoyed with Kisame's stup- I mean, lack of knowledge. Kisame took a balloon out from the little bag it was in._

_"How do they work?" he asked looking into the little hole at the end of the balloon._

_"You blow into the little hole." Sasori said slowly, answering for Zetsu. Kisame took out an airpump and started blowing the balloon up._

_"Kisame! Stop!" Itachi shouted when the balloon was now covering half of the living room. "Noo!"_

_Kisame had been too entertained with the outrageously bulging balloon to realize that Itachi had told him to stop. Soon the balloon had covered every little aspect of the room. The balloon had poked the tip of Itachi's kunai and __**BOOM!**__ The giant balloon popped. Itachi was holding his ears and muttering something that was incoeherent and Sasori lied on the floor twitching. Zetsu on the other hand was holding a chainsaw and glaring evilly at Kisame._

_"Zetsu, w-what do you plan o-on doing w-with that?" Kisame asked nervously, pointing at the chainsaw in Zetsu's hands and backing away slowly._

_"I'm planning to, oh I don't know, SLICE YOU TO A ZILLION PIECES!" Zetsu shouted running towards him with the chainsaw in hand. Kisame turned around and ran for his life._

_(End of Flashback)_

While Zetsu was chasing Kisame around the house with his _lovely_ chainsaw, Itachi and Sasori were having a little disagreement of their own.

"I'm telling you, it's pink, blue, pink, blue!" Itachi yelled frustrated. Itachi was putting the streamers up in a pattern and Sasori disagreed with this. He wanted pink, red, pink, red. But Itachi didn't agree to that either.

"No it's not!" Sasori protested.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it!"

Itachi and started to slap at eachother like cats clawing, but, unfortunately, they weren't hitting eachother but the air its self. After 10 minutes of nothing the two finally wore out and gave up sitting on the couch.

"Wanna soda?" Sasori asked Itachi politely.

"Tch. You'll probably poison it." Itachi said giving him the Talk-To-The-Hand sign. Sasori narrowed his eyes at Itachi and went into the kitchen to get himself a soda then got a brilliant idea. He smirked and walked over to the fridge, rubbing his hands together.

---------------

**Author's Note: Wow, this chapter was...interesting...to write! I hope you all enjoyed and remember to R&R or else I'm gonna staple Deidara to the wall and use him as a human dart board, stuff Sakura in a cannon and fire her up at monkey's butt then feed her to the chicken's, and hang Gaara about a man eating chinchilla! X3**

**Deidara: OMG! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!**

**Sakura: Ew! I don't wanna be shot up a monkey's butt! GROSS!**

**Gaara: Hey! I'm not even in this story! Why do I get tortured?!**

**Because people love you.**

**Gaara: THAT'S WHY YOU'RE TORTURING ME?!**

**That and because Naurto ran away from me.**

**Gaara: T.T**


	11. Mud Water & Worms

**Chapter 10**

_**Inner thought, **thought, _text.

**Mud Water & Worms**

"Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said repeatedly in attempt to get the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke cringed but continued to ignore the annoying blonde. "Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Sasu-"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! HUH HUH HUH HUH???!!" Sasuke shouted, blowing a fuse.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk." Naruto replied cheerfully. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"You...wanted...to...know...if...I ...wanted to...talk?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.

"Yupp." Naruto grinned.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK TO AN IDIOT LIKE YOU?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I don't know." Naruto replied with a shrug. "But you're talking to me now."

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the blonde then stayed silent for the rest of the while.

"Hothead." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

From behind the two rivals, Neji and Kiba were whispering to each other.

"Do those two ever get along." Kiba asked.

"Doubt it." Neji replied.

"It's a wonder they hadn't tried to kill each other yet." Kiba smirked.

"They already have." Kakashi cut in.

"What?! You mean they tried to kill each other once before?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Yes, during the Sasuke Retrieval mission a couple years ago. Naruto and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End." Kakashi explained.

"So that's why Naruto was all banged up after the mission. He wouldn't really tell us why so I never knew." Kiba said. Kakashi nodded.

"Uh, Kakashi, if they tried to kill each other then why isn't one or both of them dead." Neji asked curiously.

"Sasuke couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend like Itachi had. Naruto was unconscious and he had every opportunity to kill him but he didn't instead he headed out to seek power his own way." Kakashi sighed.

"So I guess under all that coldness he really does have a heart." Kiba chuckled.

"But why did Sasuke come back to Konoha a month later?" Neji asked.

"Come to think of it, he never really told us why he returned only that his duties lie with the people of Konoha." Kiba pointed out.

"Oh, well that's easy. Who have you seen always hanging around with?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura?" Neji asked. Kakashi nodded.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Kiba asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious? He loves her." Kakashi stated simply.

"WHAT?!" Kiba and Neji shouted in union.

"S-Sasuke...in love? I thought I'd never see the day!" Kiba said to no one in particular.

"But I thought he always thought she was annoying." Neji said.

"He probably does think she's annoying but he probably is used to it or likes that particular trait about her." Kakashi shrugged. Kiba and Neji looked at each other then turned their gazed to the annoyed Uchiha, one thought crossing each's mind, _Wow._

* * *

"Gosh are we ever gonna get there?" Ino complained from the back. 

"I wouldn't be in such a rush if I were you." a dark voice from behind her said.

Ino turned sharply and came face to face with a tall dark haired man, who harshly grabbed her arm and turned her around so her back was to his chest. He took a kunai from his holster and pressed it against her throat. Ino squeaked but didn't risk moving.

Kurenai turned at the sound of Ino's small squeak and abruptly came to a halt. She took her stance on a limb five feet in front of them and drew a kunai from her holster. Lee and Shino stopped as well and hopped onto a branch beside Kurenai.

"Let her go." Kurenai said.

"Why should I hand over a little cutie like this to you?" the man asked with a smirk.

The man had jet black hair that came to his shoulders, he was about 6 foot, he wore a red cloth tied around it forehead, and he was wearing a white robe with white pants. There was a purple ribbon tied around his waist. Lee recognized the man the be one of Orochimaru's goons.

"Sensei, that's one of Orochimaru's." Lee whispered.

Kurenai studied the man and indeed he was one of Orochimaru's. That didn't make matters any better.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Kurenai shouted, her grip tightening on her kunai.

"Hn, is that any way to treat a guest?" he smirked, then continued, "Shusuke is the name, killing you is gonna be my game."

"Shino, go warn the others. Lee and I will hold him off." Kurenai directed. Shino nodded and leaped off.

"Going to get help? By the time they get here, you'll be dead." Shusuke smirked.

"Let's get down to business!" Kurenai threw her kunai at Shusuke, who dodged with ease.

Kurenai did a few hand seals and shouted, "Jubaku Satsu!"

"Is that all you got?" Shusuke asked, but before he knew it she disappeared, and was trapped against a tree, the branches binding him so he couldn't move. Ino had fallen unconscious and fell from his grip. Luckily, Lee caught her and laid her on the nearest branch "What the-"

Kurenai appeared from the tree just above his head and held her kunai out and was about to stab him when another kunai came whizzing past her head. She looked up and saw a girl, she had dark brown hair put up in a high spiked ponytail, she had piercing green eyes. She wore a black top with no sleeves that came just above the novel, long black gloves, and black pants, and her shoes were short black sandals with red ribbon tied around her legs, and she held two small swords firmly in her hand.

Shusuke took this opportunity to release the genjutsu. Kurenai hopped back and took out three kunai. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Who are you?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm Kira Osaka of Kirigakure. I'm here to-" but before she could finish her sentence Lee jumped up and kicked her. She blocked with her swords. Lee jumped back and prepared for another encounter but before he could strike she appeared behind him and held his arms back.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Stop trying to fight me. I'm on your side. I'm here to capture Shusuke." Kira explained, letting Lee go.

Lee jumped back. "Why are you trying to capture him?"

"Orochimaru killed my clan, and I know the freak is working for him. I'm here to avenge my clan!" Kira turned her head sharply in the direction of Shusuke. "I'll stop at nothing to kill him."

* * *

"So, Deidara, who's you're little girlfriend over here." Daichi turned his attention to Sakura. 

"Stay away from her, Daichi." Deidara warned. "And she's not my girlfriend."

Deidara threw the kunai at his brother, who dodged but in exchange got his clay pouch cut off. It lie on the ground near Sakura.

"Sakura, hand me that pouch." Deidara whispered keeping his focus on Daichi. Sakura nodded and went to pick up the small pouch.

"Oh, no you don't." Daichi threw a kunai and it hit Sakura's wrist. She winced in pain, but withdrew the kunai and threw it back, barely hitting Daichi's leg.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Deidara snapped his head toward Sakura.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just a small wound." Sakura smiled lightly and began healing her wound. In a matter of seconds she was back on her feet ready to fight.

"Ah, so she's a medical ninja. Interesting….very…interesting." Daichi rubbed his chin.

Deidara scowled and threw a small clay bird at Daichi and mumbled, "Katsu." The bird exploded, sending Daichi flying into a tree. He coughed out some blood and gradually got up whipping his mouth. "I'll be back for you later, little brother." And with that he leapt off.

"Annoying bastard, un. Always running off in the middle of a fight." Deidara mumbled to himself. Sakura stared at him confused. Deidara must of noticed and read her mind because he started explaining. "As you already know, Daichi is my brother, un. I haven't seen the bastard in 5 years. When I was younger he was always picking on me and saying how I was a disgrace to ninjas, un. I've grown to hate the guy. My mom died when I was 10 and Daichi, who was 13 was left to take care of us since my father's the Tsuchikage, un. It was hell for me and my little sister Shiori, who was only 5 months old at the time. When I turned 12 I ran away. My sister tried to go after me but I told her she'd be better off staying in Iwa, un."

"Wow, so you've been basically abused your entire life." Sakura said sounding rather sad.

"Hey, don't go feeling bad for me, un. I don't need your pathetic pity." Deidara said icily.

Sakura felt a sharp pain go through her heart as he said that. She didn't know why it hurt so much, but now felt a sudden hatred toward the blonde. She turned around and headed back toward headquarters.

Deidara hadn't intended for it to sound so cold but that's just how it came out. He quickly regretted it. _Damn, I can be so stupid sometimes, un. _He saw Sakura walk back in the direction to headquarters. _Crap, she can't see the party yet, un._ He ran back to Sakura and grabbed her arm. She pulled it away rather harshly.

"What's up with you, un." Deidara asked.

"I don't want to interfere with _your_ pathetic life." Sakura snapped and turned and continued walking.

Deidara stood there in shock. _Did I really offend her that much?_

Sakura kept walking. She felt like crying. _Ugh, he acts just like Sasuke. Cold-hearted and pushes everyone away. And to think I might have actually _liked_ the guy! What was I thinking. _Sakura shook her thoughts away and continued walking.

Deidara new it wasn't the right time to work things out with her since she seemed quiet stubborn. He figured the others should be ready by this time. He kept his distance and walked behind her, to give her some space and let the tension between them ease up.

* * *

Sasori walked back into the living room and set down two cups, one in front of Itachi and the other in front of himself. Itachi raised a brow. 

"I thought I told you I didn't want one." Itachi said staring at the cup.

"Well, I figured I'd get you one just in case you wanted it." Sasori said flatly. "Besides I thought you might want some lemonade."

Itachi's favorite drink was lemonade and Sasori knew he wouldn't be able to resist that. Sasori had filled one cup with mud water and worms and the other with lemonade. Obviously the uncontaminated one was for himself, the other for Itachi. (**A/N: There are lids on the cups so you can't see inside.)**

"Itachi! They're coming!" Zetsu walked in.

"Well, everything should be set. I suppose they picked the right time to come. I knew Deidara wouldn't fail me." Itachi smirked, not looking at Zetsu as he talked.

"But, Itachi, you were just saying how much trouble Deidara would-" Kisame said but was cut off by Itachi's death glare.

Sasori watched carefully as Itachi grabbed the cup and began drinking. Then Sasori jumped up and started laughing.

"What?" Itachi asked staring at Sasori.

"I can't believe you drank that!" Sasori laughed then picked up his cup and began drinking. He quickly spit it out. "What the fuck?!"

"Got'cha." Itachi smirked.

"What?! But I gave you the one with the mud water and worms! How is it that you got the lemonade." Sasori yelled.

"I figured you did something to my drink since you got me one even when I told you I didn't want one. I knew you weren't that generous. So when Zetsu came in, I switched the cups when you turned around to look at him." Itachi said giving him the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"You bastard!" Sasori yelled and went to the kitchen to wash his mouth out.

"Takes one to know one." Itachi said to no one in particular.

"That was a good one, Itachi." Kisame laughed.

"Shut up." Itachi said. Kisame frowned but did as he was told.

* * *

**Deleted Scene: **

**(This is if Shikamaru was in Kurenai's group.)**

"Geez, can this mission get anymore boringer?" Ino complained.

"Boringer isn't a word, Ino." Lee stated.

"No one cares, Lee." Ino rolled her eyes. Shikamaru snickered.

"Be nice, Ino." Shikamaru smirked slowing his pace so he was beside her.

Ino blushed but regained her posture. "And who made you boss? Last time I checked, Kurenai was leader of this squad."

"Actually, Kakashi is." Shikamaru corrected, stilling smirking at her.

"Whatever." Ino rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Ino. I'm just trying to have a little fun. Lighten up." Shikamaru said.

"Lighten up?! My best friend has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, S-ranked criminals who are listed top of the Bingo book, and you tell me to lighten up?!" Ino shouted.

"Ino, calm down. I'm just trying to help." Shikamaru said frowning.

"Well, I don't want you help!" Ino protested.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath and hopped to the front of the group.

Shino hopped up to Ino. "Ino, why must you always be so hardheaded?"

"I am not hardheaded!" Ino protested.

Shino sighed, shaking his head. "Shikamaru was trying to comfort you. He wanted to make you happy and take your mind off of Sakura. But you were being you and pushed him away."

Ino didn't respond. After waiting for Ino to speak, Shino gave up and hopped forward. Ino thought about what Shino said. _Comfort me? But why? Wait...ugh! Ino! You baka! How could I not know this! That's what Shino's been trying to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. Shikamaru likes me._ _Well, I guess I should be a little more considerate. Oh my gosh, I must've hurt Shikamaru's feelings! Maybe I should go talk to him. _Ino thought for a few moments and hopped forward and beside Shikamaru.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update…..I'm not very good with writing stories T.T Ok, I need at least 10 reviews to write the next chapter. To see if you guys really want me to continue or not. **

**Deidara: What? No death notes?**

**Me: Consider your self lucky….._this_ time. -smirks evilly-**

**Deidara: -gulps-**

**Me: MUAHAHAHA! X3**


End file.
